


Sated Curiosity

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Electro play ( sort of ), Hammer play ( sort of ), M/M, Slow Mo Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mjölnir approves of Steve and doesn't mind curious mortal hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/gifts).



> Thundershield fanwork exchange for: Basched  
> Prompt: Anything with Steve/Mjolnir/Thor. Hammer play with Mjolnir? Oh yes!  
> Hope you like this dear <3

‘ She approves of you.’  
‘ Oh really? How do you know?’  
‘ I can sense it.’

Steve wanted to argue but his brain was still too fuzzy to actually make long statements, his body sensitive and his throat horribly dry. Laying on his side with a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his skin he only barely managed to keep his eyes open, blinking lazily as he wallowed in the afterglow, staring at the weapon. 

Mjölnir rested on his side of the bed, large metal head denting the carpet, solid and gleaming.

As always when he was able to Steve looked at the hammer with unabashed fascination. Even now, with Thor pressed against him, smothering him in warmth and muscle – and still slightly panting – he couldn’t help but look at the weapon and wonder out loud.  
‘ She approves, but lifting is out of the question.’

Somewhere in the damp crook of his neck he could feel Thor’s lips curling in a smile, the deep chuckle that rumbled through the god’s chest vibrating through the soldier’s entire torso.  
‘ She does not yield to prove a point Steven.’

It elicited a small groan of disapproval from the mortal, the sound transforming into a soft and content moan as tingles spread over his skin. They were a mess of tangled limbs and he was aching – sore in various places – but somehow that didn’t seem to matter at all when Thor nudged himself even closer, rutting against the soldier’s buttocks.  
Steve tries to distract himself – he needs to catch his breath a little – and his brows furrow slightly as he hums, squirming against the god’s body.  
‘ How do you… What do you sense every time?’

He had asked it before, in one way or another, but like the previous times Thor’s eloquence always seemed to fail him when he tried to explain, resulting in a brief silence. And anyone’s eloquence would fail when there was a distraction like Steve, warm and heavy body coiling in the gentle trap of bulky arms.  
Thinking about it for a moment Thor absentmindedly nuzzled the warm skin of Steve’s neck, sighing blissfully before muttering the reply with a soft snicker punctuating the words.  
‘ It is much like touching a live wire, a pulsing right under the surface of the skin.’

This earned the god a huff of amusement, and a glance over a shoulder with narrowed yet still horribly bright eyes.  
‘ You never told me it was like that before. So if I touch it you quite literally feel it?’

The god agreed somewhat, nodding faintly and nipping playfully on the mortal’s earlobe. It was a small miracle Steve was able to resist the tingling sensation for a while longer, gaze dragged away from the god to settle on the weapon once more.  
‘ Interesting…’ 

It was more of a sigh than a spoken word and his mind was now clear enough to present several ideas and thoughts that were mulled over at rapid speed. What if…  
Without warning Steve wiggled an arm out from the embrace, the cool air brushing over now exposed skin as he reached out and curled his fingers around the hammer’s hilt. He couldn’t resist – he had to try every single time – and tugging on the weapon yielded no significant result aside from a small nudge, a barely visible tilt. Behind him Thor chuckled once more but there was a sound at the end of the laugh that brought a small smirk on the soldier’s lips.  
‘ Very interesting…’

Instead of letting go this time Steve allowed his grip to loosen somewhat, lowered it slowly with a slightly sweaty palm and sensitive fingers. An undeniable stroke, deliberate yet gentle pressure, teasing as if he wasn’t touching leather but rigid flesh he was very familiar with.

‘ _Steven…_ ’ 

The tone bordered between playful and aroused, a hint of admonishment in it, and it only made the soldier’s small smile widen. Pressed against the small of his back there was a twitch, something his overly sensitive skin registered without effort, and with a soft hum Steve’s hand moved again, this time dragging the curved fingers upwards, squeezing Mjölnir’s hilt once he had reached the top.

Maybe he was slightly out of his mind; for a brief moment it occurred to him what he was doing – playful or not he was teasing and stroking _a hammer_ and the thought should have snapped him out of doing something so utterly ridiculous. But it was thrilling, exciting in a way, and how could he resist really when every slow passing of his hand over the hilt seemingly did something to the god, resulting in small feral growls and roaming hands.  
That something was getting worse; Steve continued rather stubbornly with this strokes, each pass over the hilt a slightly more forceful one, and he could feel the responses to it in the god’s hands, in the slow swelling of his cock that now throbbed against his ass. Maybe he will never be able to wrap his head around magic, or understand gods and their powers, but whatever this was it was exciting, the change in his lover something he met with an almost smug feeling of accomplishment.

‘ You are playing with fire captain ‘ came a half-groaned warning and Steve knew this was true, felt a jolt of electricity run over Thor’s hands, skittering over his own skin as the tendril slipped from bronzed fingers and over his own very flushed torso. 

And like all the other times before this Steve could have paused at any moment, knew very well that he was pressed against a powerful creature and yet it didn’t stop him from giving the hilt a firm downwards stroke, the motion causing the muscles of his arm and shoulder to ripple against Thor. He could handle it - sometimes he even craved it, that strength and power directed at him - and right now it became a challenge to see just how far he could take this.  
His own pulse picked up in speed, a shudder travelling down his spine as he felt Thor’s imposing body coil against him, a hand then slipping between his legs. God, he was still sore but he couldn’t find it in him to care, not when teeth scraped over his tense neck and a bright mark was sucked in the sensitive skin stretched over the tendon. Mjölnir hummed under his touch, Steve could feel the vibrations trembling through his arm, and tightening his grip around the hilt a moan escaped him as a similar tremor was felt in the hand that teased his entrance. It was like energy was channeled through him, white hot prickles that had him gasp and his cock twitch in interest, a hiss escaping him when a finger invaded him without any warning.

A bright flush sprung to his cheeks, blossoming further over his heaving chest while his leg hitched up on its own accord. Somewhere there was a hint of shame at how loose he felt, how easy it was for Thor to invade him, the slick sound of old come and lube mingling with the small gasps from the soldier. He was long past the point of being self-conscious about himself – Thor had made sure of that – and instead of thinking about how he looked Steve moaned loudly when a second finger was added, the stretched rim tingling and sensitive.  
Just how deep the connection between the god and the weapon went was not something Steve wondered about any longer. All he could think of was more, please, the hand around the hammer’s hilt now stiffed into an iron grip as a new, stronger pulse shot through his palm, dancing through the veins in his arm. 

A muffled growl was the only warning Thor gave, and a whimper fell from Steve’s lips when he was suddenly empty once again, the god’s fingers slipping from the slick hole. Steve wanted to question – wanted to beg really – but whatever words threatened to form they died in a slow moan when Thor shifted and the blunt, scorching hot head of his cock parted the ringed muscles below.  
He would never get used to this, the intrusion and girth splitting him open without effort, and gasping for air Steve was only faintly aware of the vice grip his hand held on the weapon nearby, only somewhat conscious of the jumping pulses traveling from weapon, through him, seemingly joining the jitters in the god’s body.  
The slow thrusts had him see white for a moment, and whether it was electricity or the sheer power of Thor’s movements Steve didn’t know. All that he could feel were the persistent prods, the deep deliberate teasing of the thick head brushing against his prostate, the heat pressed against this back and teeth sinking into the strained curve of his neck.  
‘ Oh god, fuck-‘ 

By all accounts he shouldn’t feel like this – not for the third round and not so soon – but he was jerking from the sensations, arching his spine and pressing back into the god, rolling his hips to take more of him. As if she knew it would push him over the edge Mjölnir hummed louder, singing in his grasp and Thor was relentless with the all-too slow fucking, pushing into the soldier with deep grunts and demanding grasp on Steve’s hip.  
Panting for air Steve’s head tilted back, and pleasure surged through him like a lightning bolt, pure bliss shooting through his core. He didn’t know whether to cry out or moan, both sounds escaping him as he came hard, convulsing in the firm hold of the god’s arms, his grip on the hammer’s hilt white-knuckled and painful. Clenching erratically around the girth still sliding into his body with deep thrusts Steve’s mind blanked out, Thor’s breaths sharp and loud in his ear. Slick and tingling all over Steve shuddered under the sudden loud howl from the god and the Asgardian stilled a moment later, coming undone with thick spurts of release and pressed firmly against the parted cheeks of the soldier’s ass.

Steve was still catching his breath when he managed to blink and he couldn’t hold back the only word that managed to form in his hazy, murky brain.  
‘ Wow…’  
A lazy, utterly satisfied grin formed when he felt Thor’s lips on his neck once more, warm and slick kisses pressed against the sweaty skin there.  
‘ Is your curiosity sated now?’ There was something painfully endearing in the tone, Thor’s voice rich and hoarse despite the question being half-whispered.  
‘ A little.’ Steve felt pliant and spent, sinking back into the god’s arms and finally relaxing with a deep groan he managed to tear his hand off the hilt, fingers protesting the slow stretch he attempted to do. ‘ For now’ he added with a blissful sigh, humming a soft sound as he revelled in the tingles in every nerve.


End file.
